Kamen Rider Musica
by MewStar0013
Summary: With no desires, family, or dreams, Hino Erika's life changes when she meets the ancient Medalion known as Ankh, who gives her the chance to become the Multi-Music King.  With her friends and guitar, she will know what it really means to live. Genderswap.


_**Kamen Rider Musica**_

**Since my **_**Kamen Rider Gemini **_**Fic is not getting as much results as I hope, and for my love of a new story, I decided to post up this new story. Now, as said in the summary, this is based on the **_**Kamen Rider OOO **_**universe and there will be a ton of characters gender swapped. And gender swap obviously means parings so this story will not only involve action and crime fighting but it will also feature friendship, romance, suspense, and all the rest of the crud people like. This will also involve the plot of **_**Kamen Rider OOO**_**, since it is a genderbend story with a 'What if' twist. Please just bear with me.**

**Also, this story was thought of and beta-read by **_**Colossal Fighter GX**_**, a good friend of mine and one hell of a kick-ass author! Thanks so much for the idea, dude! This was soooo much fun to type!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Kamen Rider OOO **_**or the song**_** I Love You **_**by **_**Yutaka Ozaki**_**. This song is so sweet!**

_**~ Episode One~ The Girl With No Desire~**_

* * *

><p><em>The blinding lights of millions of cameras flashed everywhere in her vision. She couldn't even see her own hand as the lights flashed. The reporters' questions went from here and there, some to her, some to her father, who had a vice-like grip on her shoulder. And all could she do was keep her mouth shut and hold her cherry-red, Gibson guitar to her chest. She had no say in this situation. How could she? She was only fourteen.<em>

" _Hino-sama, please tell us, is it true are what they are saying? Your daughter, Ms. Erika Hino, was going to donate her __**entire **__fortune to the village?" asked a reporter. The grip on Erika's shoulder tighten and she could tell that her father was giving a thin smile._

"_Very true. You see, she has her mother's giving heart. She made a friend here while we were visiting and she apparently wanted to… help her." Erika could hear his hesitation. She knew her father was never one to easily talk about his late wife. That, and when he confirmed a rumor of losing money. More cameras flashed. Erika wanted it to stop. The flashes were stinging her eyes. Why wasn't her father stopping this? Couldn't he tell that she, his own daughter, did not want this kind of attention?_

"_Erika! As it is of now, all of the money of your fortune has been donated to the civil war that has occurred in this village. Because of you, you helped saved millions of other lives and your family has the highest honor. Tell us, what do you feel right now?" asked another reporter. More cameras flashed and all waited for the fourteen-year-old's response._

_The girl looked to all of them, her dark brown eyes scanning all of their anxious faces. She looked to her father, his board appearance with his finest silk suit would have sacred her, had it not that he had her dark brown eyes. He smiled at her, though she could tell it was fake._

_She looked to her left and looked at her grandfather hopefully, her eyes begging for him to get her out of their. But the kind old man that she loved the most shook his head sadly. Even he, as wise and kind as he was, could not take his granddaughter out of this. If they were anywhere but here, he would get her out of their in a heartbeat. But with Erika's father there, he could do nothing. He had no power._

_The premature-teenager looked back to the crowd, her eyes looking beyond and seeing the ruined houses of the little village in Africa. All the roofs were burned and in piles of debris. Her family was being honored for __**this**__? They did save millions of lives, but they did not save one that Erika truly wanted to save. She could still hear one tiny voice. A voice of a giggling, little girl._

_With a sigh and a clutch at her guitar, Erika looked to the ground._

"_Nothing. I feel absolutely nothing."_

_And that was the truth. She felt nothing. For she had lost something. She had lost her dreams, her will, her love and honor for her family name._

**_She had lost her desires._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Present, one year later)<strong>_

The calm and tranquil city in Japan was like any other regular city Erika had seen. All the skyscrapers were tall and never ending, people walked from definitions, to jobs, homes, a daily activities. Erika was impressed, considering that every other part of the world she visited was so noisy and overdone. She liked this place. She liked it a lot.

As she walked through the streets, a few people would stop and look at her. There were a few reasons for that.

Was it because of her young yet very pretty looks? She had a slim figure at such a young age, with an average height and almost peach-tan skin to go along with. Her hair was short and feather like, looking soft to the touch. Her tendrils were also a dark shade of brown, with a bit of a red sheen, making it a sort of walnut color. Her eyes were flat and dark brown, like two almonds. On her lips was a nice smile, made by two soft and full pink lips. No one could help but take a double take of this young adolescent.

Or was it the way she had her red guitar strapped in front of her, one of her hands idly on the strings while her other hand held the hobo bag she had over her shoulder? Whatever these reasons were, it was clearly that Erika didn't care. She was off in her own world, the few cords she played coming to her head and making her mind wonder. She loved this guitar. It was her pride and joy. Ever since she had gotten it, the instrument had never let it out of her sight. She never wanted to lose it. In all honesty, it was the only thing that could truly bring her… Happiness.

Erika bobbed her head a bit as she hummed along with her guitar, her eyes wandering and then landing on a building that caught her eye. Walking in front of the building, she read it's sign.

_Kougami Art Museum_

_Where art is born_

Erika blinked at the sign before looking up at the building, it's tall shadow over her spark her curiosity. Seeing that she had nothing else to do, Erika walked in and she went over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, how much do tickets cost?" she asked the man at the desk.

"The museum is about to be closed soon, young lady. Maybe you should go on home." said the man. Erika shifted her guitar a bit with an understanding smile.

"Oh, well. Can I at least rest on that bench over there? I've came from a very faraway place and I just want a few minutes to rest." she said. The man wanted to say no but he couldn't help but cut the kid some slack. She really did look tired, despite her happy appearance.

"Very well. Just make sure to leave soon, alright?" he asked. The brunette nodded and bowed her head.

"Yes. Thank you." she said. She then walked over to the bench and placed her guitar under it, moving her hobo bag to her head and using it as a makeshift pillow. Yawning, the girl curled up and snuggled her head, her eyes drifting close as sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, unknown to the outside world of the museum, in a room filled with old and ancient artifacts, a strange silver coin rolled around on it's own, no force whatsoever making it move. Soon, several other look-alikes fallowed, all of them with strange patterns and designs. The coins then gathered together until they formed a large mass, almost like a hand structure. The mass crawled it's way to a large and sturdy box, the different designs and characters on it in no form of language. The mass moved to the top of the box and inserted two of the coins it had. The box suddenly gave a glow and it's different designs began to trace with light. The lid of the box flipped open, four lights as stunning as the Northern lights flew out and began forming into colored coins on the floor. Each four colors of blue, yellow, green, and silver soon took the shapes of odd creatures, almost humanoid.<p>

There was a sudden rumble and a crash came from the opposite wall. Men on motorcycles rode through the hole and they all stood ready a straight, their own coins in their hands. The man on the lead motorcycle walked in front of his men and crossed his arms.

"So it is true. The Medalion have been reawakened. Well in that case," the young man held up his own coin and the silent air he had with him made the others fallow.

"Leave not one of them alive."

* * *

><p>The sudden explosions that rang through the air caught the attention of the man at the front desk. He stood up and gave a sharp yell as the building began shaking. Not even remembering that Erika was sleeping a few feet away, he quickly ran out of the room just as the room from behind him came crashing down, cement flying and lights falling.<p>

And all Erika did was roll in her sleep, while also rubbing her nose like a cat. There was another explosion and a red coin from the room suddenly flew out, the small projectile probing at Erika's forehead.

"Ouch!" yelled Erika as she sat up on the bench and rubbed her head. She looked around and blinked tiredly, looking around and her eyes widening at the large hole in the wall.

"What the…" her voice trailed off when she spotted the red coin on the floor. Getting up from the bench, she picked it up and took a look at it. On the side of the coin was a picture a magnificent hawk, it's wings outstretched and taking flight.

"A gift from above?" asked the brown-eyed girl to herself. She then looked to the sky, then bow her head. "Thank you very much." she said as she walked back to the bench and picked up her guitar and her hobo bag. She walked outside and blinked in alarm at the squad cars and fire trucks out there. Two people jogged over to her, one was a eighteenth-year-old girl with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes while the other was a stocky man, the both of them wearing gray suits.

"Ms., are you alright? You're not hurt you?" asked the woman. Erika shook her head.

"No, a little tired yeah, but not hurt. What happened?" she asked, crossing her hands behind her head and leaning back.

The stubby man flipped through some notes in a note pad he had. "Well, we're not entirely sure. We can basically sum this ordeal as a problem with the circuitry. Young lady, are you here alone?" he asked. Erika nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I've been traveling for awhile and I just came here today. I decided to take a nap here and well, yeah, here I am now." she said.

"Tell us your name, current residence, phone number, and show us the items in your bag please, young lady. We might need you as a witness." asked the lanky woman, a police woman. Erika shrugged and she placed her guitar and bag down.

"Alright. I'm Hino Erika. My current residence… Sorry, I don't have one. Phone number, ummmm… I don't have that either. Like I said, I've been traveling a lot so I don't really have a home yet." said the guitarist as she undid her bag and looked inside, gasping.

"Awww! No! Moths got into my bag! The underwear I had planned for tomorrow is now ruined! And all I have is a few yen!" she cried as she fell to her knees, sulking. Both policemen coughed and blushed at the girl's cry and the pudgy man got to her level.

"W-We're very sorry, Ms. Would you like for us to call you a cab?" he asked. The young girl shook her head and got to her feet, picking up her guitar and strapping it on her back.

"No. I'm fine. I'll just be on my way now. Thank you for your offer though." she said as she walked away from the sight with the two policemen looking at her oddly. The three of them didn't see the odd, red-skinned hand that appeared from the destroyed museum. It floated silently as it fallowed Erika

* * *

><p>"Hm, this is kind of troublesome. I have nothing to wear tomorrow and I still haven't found a place to stay either. What should I do now?" asked the brunette to herself as she walked through a small park. In her arms was her guitar and she played a few chords, a little song she knew playing in her mind.<p>

She then came to a stop when she spotted an odd vending machine by the corner. She walked over to it and she pulled out the coin she found earlier, smiling at it's cool designs. A person suddenly walked passed her and Erika tripped, the coin flying out of her hand and rolling under the machine.

"Ah! Rotten luck." muttered Erika under her breath as she placed her guitar down and got to her knees, her arm stretching as she reached for the coin, her fingers brushing the smooth edges. Huffing, Erika move to her bottom and she stretched her leg under the machine, her foot almost reaching. She didn't even notice the arm that had fallowed her came crawling from the other side of the machine, an almost evil sort of laughter coming from it as it's clawed fingers clawed under the machine.

"Um, can someone help me? Please? Someone help?" asked Erika as she moved her foot and it made contact with one of the arm's claws, the talon piercing her skin.

"OW! Scorpion!" she yelled as she kicked her foot, getting the arm good.

"AHH!" yelled the arm in pain. The yell got the attention of a fourteen-year-old girl talking with her friends. To her, it looked like Erika had her foot trapped under the machine. Without another thought, the girl sprinted over to Erika and suddenly grabbed the sides of the machine, lifting it up easily, as if it were nothing.

"Hurry! You're free!" yelled the girl as she held the machine with great strength. Erika's eyes bugged out of her head and she stared at the girl, amazed by her strength.

"But… I'm not really hurt." she said. The girl looked at her, then at the arm that was under the machine. She gave a scream and she dropped the machine just as Erika got it out in time. The girl gave another scream and she ran out of the area, her friends calling after her.

Erika stood up and picked up her guitar, tilting head in confusion. She then turned to try and get her coin again when she froze, her eyes widening at the disembodied arm holding her coin.

"Ah, at last, my coin." said the arm, it's voice obviously female. Erika gave her own scream and the arm yelled as well in shock, the coin flying from her grasp and in the air. Erika jumped and caught it and she gave one last yell before running away, her guitar nearly falling off as she ran.

"Get back here with my coin, human!" yelled the hand as it flew after Erika, it's speed unbelievable. The two ran through the city, people around them backing away at the sight of the flying arm.

Erika ran over to an outlet mall and she ran all the way to an open area, doubling over and panting. She placed her guitar down as she caught her breath. She held the red coin tightly in her clenched fist. When air returned to her lungs, Erika stood straight and gasped when she saw the red arm in front of her, her slender fingers cupped and waiting.

"Give it to me. It's my body." said the hand. Erika's teeth chattered and she looked at the coin in her hand.

"But… I found it in the museum." she said.

"Yes, that is where it was kept. I want it back." said the hand, floating closer. Erika rolled the coin in her hand.

"It's… Your body? How weird." she said. A shadow came over her and Erika looked up, her eyes widening as someone fell from the sky. She ran just in time as the figure landed on the ground, taking a fighting stance.

It looked human, but it's skin was a pale green and it had the appendages of a grasshopper. Long antennae, sharp and curved blades at it's wrist. The creature shot energy balls from it's wrist and directly at Erika. The red arm flew in front of the attacks and rebounded them, the people of the area yelling in panic as they ran out of the area.

"What is that weird thing?" asked Erika as she backed away.

"It's a Desire. It feeds off on the desires humans feel. This one was created by one of my fellow Medalion." said the arm as she charged at the Desire, punching at it's stomach. The green creature threw a punch and the arm flew to a wall with a yelling, getting a little hurt.

"Are you the one they call Ankh." said the Desire, it's question sounding less of what it was. Ankh floated back in the air and shook dirt off herself.

"I am. Leave at once, you are not taking my Music Medal!" she snapped as she charged again, only to be grabbed again and thrown to another wall. Erika gasped when Ankh didn't move.

"Hey! That's going to far!" she yelled as she ran over and tried to stop the creature, only to be grabbed by the front of her shirt and thrown to a table, breaking the furniture. The teen groaned at the pain in her back. She then got back to her feet, ignoring the pain, and she made another assault, swinging her foot to the Desire's head. The creature grabbed her foot and knocked her to the ground, kicking her sides brutally.

Ankh stirred and she floated back into the air, seeing the Desire attacking Erika. The arm floated closer and heard Erika's screams of pain. She floated over to Erika's guitar and picked it up holding it by the handle.

'_This girl. She is so foolish, thinking that she can beat a Desire so easily. Hm… Maybe I can you this to my advantage.'_ thought Ankh as the Desire lifted Erika off the floor, using all his might to throw her. Erika screamed and she waited for the impact. When it didn't come she looked up and saw that Ankh had grabbed her hand, saving her from the fall. Ankh placed the human down next to her guitar and the Desire walked over.

"Saving humans now, Ankh? Oh how _noble_." said the monster, it's tone dripping with sarcasm. Ankh ignored him and looked over Erika, seeing that none of her bruises were fatal.

"Tell me, human. What is your name?" asked the arm as she floated. Erika sat up from the floor and grabbed her guitar, holding it close.

"Hino… Erika." she whispered, still in shock.

"Erika, your bravery has touched my heart. I have a way you can use to defeat this creature and save us both. Do you trust me?" asked Ankh as her hand glowed and an odd artifact fell into her palm. It was rectangular with circular grooves in it, three to be exact.

"Don't be a fool, human! Don't listen to Ankh!" yelled the Desire. Ankh ignored him again as she floated to Erika, attaching the item to the neck of her guitar. The item glowed and it gave a flash, the item now covering from the headstock to the bridge at a forty-five degree angle. It glowed and shined and it's grooves were now three circular holes, the holes each having the color of either red, yellow, and green.

"There. Now listen. Close your eyes and listen for the notes. They will come to you. And then, place these, the Music Medals," Ankh pulled out two medals as she said this. "in the slots of the Musica Driver. You'll know what to do then with this, the Musica Scanner." said the arm as she handed Erika the two medals, one yellow, one green. She then held out and odd scanner-like object and handed it to Erika.

The young girl stared at them for a second before she looked at the Desire, exhaling.

"I really have no idea what's going on here. But I won't go around and let this thing hurt innocent lives!" she yelled as she slid the medals, along with her red one, in their respective grooves. The Musica Driver turned and now covered Erika's guitar from the headstock to the bridge, sterling-silver strings replacing the other strings. Swinging her guitar to the front and grabbing the neck, Erika held up the scanner and shot one last glare at the Desire before she thrust the scanner down the strings like a guitar pick, a chord of electrifying music playing. A sudden voice formed in Erika's mouth and she shouted,

"HENSHIN!"

The three Music Medals glowed a brilliant light and a voice not at all Erika's shouted.

_**"TAKA!"**_

_**"TORA!"**_

_**"BATTA!"**_

"TATOBA! TATOBATATOBA!"

Light formed and surrounded Erika as she played her guitar, a song she never knew fallowing into her mind and playing right her fingertips. She was singing something along with the music, a song she never even knew.

_Ta!To!Ba! Ta!To!Ba!_

_Ta!To!Ba! Ta!To!Ba!_

_Ta!To!Ba! Ta!To!Ba!_

_Ta!To!Ba! Ta!To!Ba _

_Ano toki aa shite anaerobia,_

_Ano o yaretetara…_

"_Moshimo" wa katei no hanashi._

_Genjistu wa nani mo kawaranai._

_**(If I hadn't done it that time,**_

_**If I'd just been able to that…**_

"_**What if" is a hypothetical statement.**_

_**Nothing will change in reality.)**_

The light glowed brighter and brighter until it blinded both Ankh and the Desire. The two of them reeled back as someone completely different stood in front of them. This woman now looked a few years older than Erika, her entire body coated in thick armor. Her helmet was black and red with a flying hawk in the front, it's wings over the dark blue, mechanical eyes of the woman. Her chest and stomach armor was black and yellow and her leggings and skirt were black and green. In the very front was a seal with the head of a red hawk, the stance of a yellow tiger, and the pouncing position of a green grasshopper. Her guitar had the been replaced by the Musica Driver and said item was now around the woman's waist like a loose belt.

"That… Who is that!" exclaimed the Desire as he backed away from the woman. If Ankh had a mouth, she would be smirking.

"That is the heroine who will become to the Multi-Music King. Kamen Rider Musica." said the arm as Erika stared at herself in disbelief, looking at her new appearance.

"This is… What's going on? Why do I look like this? Where's that music coming from?" she was almost speechless, breathless even. This was the oddest thing that ever happened to her.

The Desire gave a snarl and he bared his bladed arms. "No matter. I will take your Music Medal by force if I have to!" he yelled as he charged at the new heroine. Musica gasped and her arms suddenly glowed bright yellow. Large and long tiger claws sprouting from her knuckles. Musica only took a second to look at them before she backed the Desire's attack with her claws, the Desire bouncing back at the impact.

"_Ore wa yorai" akirametara._

_Torikaeshi tsukanai._

_Hodo kokai damatte_

_Miugoki sae mo torenaku naru_

_**(And if I gave up, thinking "I'm weak."**_

_**And I let regret accumulate.**_

_**To the point that there's no turning back.**_

_**I won't be able to even take back my emotions.)**_

"This is the weirdest thing… But I like it!" exclaimed Musica as she charged and swung her arms, her tiger claws scratching and piercing the Desire. She gave another slash and she did a back flip just as the Desire fought back.

"How am I doing this?" asked Musica to herself.

"Musica, use a Scanner combo, now!" yelled Ankh from afar.

Musica looked at her briefly, having no idea what the arm was talking about, "Scanner Combo? What's that?"

_Minai furi ato zusari toorisugi._

_(That's too bad.)_

_Hito toshite? Ore toshite sore wa shitakunia._

_Hitotsu dake yaburenai yakusoku._

_**(Pretending to not see, recoiling, passing by.**_

_***That's too bad.***_

_**As a person, or as myself? I don't want to do that.**_

_**There's only one unbreakable promise.)**_

"Just scan the medals one more time! Do it now!" yelled Ankh, just as Musica spun around to see the Desire charging after her. With a gasp, Musica reached her scanner and scanned the coins over once more.

"SCANNING CHARGE!"

Three large rings, each emitting red, yellow, or green light, projected from Musica's chestplate as she shouted, "TATOBA KICK!"

The Medal Marvel preformed a leap in the air with the rings following her; they served as obstacles to enhance her attack, each one granting their animal attributes as she came down passed them. The red hoop emblazed Musica with an aura of flaming feathers. The yellow then illuminated her with mystical light, giving her aura and array of slashing claws. Finally, the green ring planted a bright green lighting around her feet, earning her maximum impact as she came down on the Desire.

_Me no Mae de keshisarare sou na hikari ga,_

_Aru no nara kono te de mamoritai._

_(I can go no where!_

_I can go no where!)_

_Nigedadesu basho wa nainda._

_(Regret nothing!)_

_Mukaitte takakau beik… _

_Regret nothing!_

_**(If there is a light seeming to be extinguished,**_

_**In front of me, I want to protect it with these hands.**_

_***I can go no where!**_

_**I can go no where!***_

_**I don't have a place to escape to.**_

_***Regret nothing!***_

_**I have to face it and fight...**_

_**Regret nothing!)**_

"You did an amazing job, Kamen Rider Musica." said Ankh from afar. Musica turned to say thank you when she froze at her spot, seeing a person. It was the same woman officer from the museum. She had a few cuts that were bleeding and her dark brown hair was now a golden kind of red and her bangs were large and combed over her fore head, like the mane of a proud bird. Musica took a step back.

"What are… you doing here, Ms. Officer?" she asked. The young woman chuckled and shook her head.

"Why, Musica. Don't you," the woman pulled out her arm, revealing it to Ankh's with a smirk. "recognized me? It's me, all I did was posses this woman's body. She was half-dead when I found her. Must've gotten attacked by the Desire before it found us." she said, chuckling. Musica shook her head, not believing at all of what was happening. Her ears then picked up the flapping of wings and she looked to the sky, gasping as millions of little mechanical birds descended and collecting the coins, all of them taking to the sky.

"What was… How did… Hey wait!" yelled Musica when she saw Ankh walking away. Her body glowed again and she was instantly back in her regular form, her guitar strapped on her back again and the Musica Driver and the Music Medals in her hand. Erika hardly took notice as she fallowed Ankh all the way to the park, seeing the host of the possessed woman buying something from a street vendor. Walking over, Ankh turned and smirked at Erika as she held up three popsicles.

"My friend here is paying for me. Won't you, Erika?" asked Ankh, smirking. Erika hunched her shoulders and gave a sigh as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the last of her yen, handing it to the vendor. The two girls then walked side by side together, with Ankh eating the popsicles all to herself. Erika opened her mouth to ask something but the other woman beat her to the punch.

"Don't worry. I already looked into this human's memory to tell me everything about her. Her name is Izumi Sari and she is a detective. There's nothing to worry about her except-" a beeping noise came from her pocket and the woman pulled out a phone, holding it to Erika. "She has a little sister named Hina who just got a job at some sort of restaurant that dresses-up. Don't ask me." said the woman as she snuck the phone back in her pocket and continued to eat her frozen treats.

"And in case you're wondering, I tell you more about Kamen Rider Musica… later. I'm too hungry now to explain." said Ankh as she finished with her first popsicle.

Erika shook her head and sighed, too tired to deal with whatever was happening. As the two got near the fountain of the park, Erika stopped walking and listened for something. Ankh stopped as well and looked at the younger girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Erika didn't answer as she stared at the small family that sat by a fountain. The two children were a little boy and girl, fighting over a teddy bear. A tired-looking mother was holding a crying infant, trying to calm him down. Ankh blinked at the family and then she looked at Erika, noticing that the younger female had placed the Musica gear down and was now adjusting her guitar in front of her.

"Just what are you-" Ankh was cut off as Erika tested the strings of her Gibson, getting a soft tune. The older woman nearly dropped her frozen food was Erika walked over to the family, playing a soft song. The two children stopped fighting. The mother looked up at her and the baby still whimpered, but he stopped crying. A few people stopped and stared as Erika began sinning softly.

_Erika: I love you._

_Ima dake wa kanashii uta kikitakunai yo._

_**(Just for now, I don't want to hear any sad songs.)**_

_I love you._

_Nogare, nogare, tadoritsuita, kono heya._

_**(I ran, and ran, and found my way to this room.)**_

_Nani mo kamo yurusareta koi jyanai kara,_

_**(Because our love isn't one that can be easily forgiven,)**_

_Futari wa marude sute-neko mitai,_

_**(We are just like abandoned cats,)**_

_Kono heya wa ochiba ni umoreta aki-bako mitai,_

_**(This room is like an empty box buried in dead leaves,)**_

_Dakara omae wa koneko no youna naki-goe de._

_**(And that is why you cry out with a voice like a kitten's.)**_

_Oooooooh~ooooooooh~ooooooh~…_

_Kishimu beddo no ue de yasashisa wo mochiyori,_

_**(If we hold one another closely,)**_

_Kitsuku karada dakishime? Aeba._

_**(Sharing our tenderness on this creaking bed?)**_

_Sore kara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo._

_**(Then, from there, we will close our eyes again.)**_

_Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimawanu youni._

_**(So our love doesn't dampen into a sad song.)**_

By now, the baby had stopped crying. The children had stopped fighting. And it was if time itself had stopped. Every person in the area just stared at the girl with feathery hair and soft and misty eyes. How nimble her fingers were dancing on the strings. How soft her humming was.

Even Ankh herself was distracted, not even noticing that her ice pops were melting in her hand. _'This girl… She helped me… And now this family she does not know. Why? It's like… She doesn't care at all of whoever she helps. It makes no sense. What drives her to this? What is her… Desire?'_ wondered the woman as Erika played again.

_Erika: I love you _

_Wakasugiru futari no ai ni wa furerarenai himitsu ga aru,_

_**(Because we are too young, there are secrets about our love that must remain untouched, )**_

_I love you._

_Ima no kurashi no naka de wa tadoritsukenai._

_**(It's something that we cannot reach in our lives right now.)**_

_Hitotsu ni kasanari ikite yuku koi wo._

_**(We only get hurt if we dream of love.)**_

_Yume mite kizutsuku dake no futari dayo,_

_**(Where we can live as one,)**_

_Nando mo aishiteru tte kiku omae wa,_

_**(You ask me again and again if I love you,)**_

_Kono ai nashi de wa ikite sae yukenai to._

_**(Almost as if you can't live without this love.)**_

_Oooooooooh~ooooooooh~oooooooooh~…_

_Kishimu beddo no ue de yasashisa wo mochiyori,_

_**(If we hold one another closely,)**_

_Kitsuku karada dakishime? Aeba._

_**(Sharing our tenderness on this creaking bed?)**_

_Sore kara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo._

_**(Then, from there, we will close our eyes again.)**_

_Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimawanu youni._

_**(So our love doesn't dampen into a sad song.)**_

_Sore kara mata futari wa me wo tojiru yo._

_**(Then, from there, we will close our eyes again.)**_

_Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimawanu youni._

_**(So our love doesn't dampen into a sad song.)**_

As Erika played the lost notes, everything was silent by now. Even the birds had stopped chirping, and the wind had stopped blowing. Erika smiled down at the baby, who was now fast asleep, contently sucking his thumb. The mother fallowed her gaze and smiled too, looking grateful.

"Thank you, Gitarisuto-san.*" she whispered. Erika smiled back and nodded silently, hiking her guitar over shoulder and walking away, Ankh fallowing slowly with the Musica gear in her pockets. When the two were out of the park, Ankh broke the silence between them.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Erika looked at her with carefree smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ankh rubbed the sticky ice-cream mess off her hands with the front of her pants and she gave the younger a look.

"I mean, why did you just sang there all of a sudden? You didn't know those people, yet you helped them." replied Ankh. Erika skipped a bit as the two crossed and intersection.

"They looked like they needed some happiness. So I gave it to them." she said simply as she picked up a random stone from the ground and chucked it, watching it fly and then land on the sidewalk. Erika placed her hands in her pocket and looked at Ankh.

"By the way, what were you saying there earlier? What did you met by the Multi-Music King? And why did that Desire want this?" she asked, pulling out Ankh's Music Medal. Ankh placed her own hands in her pockets.

"So many questions, you humans ask…" was all she said as she stared at the sky. Erika skipped a little ahead, looking back at Ankh was raised eyebrows. She didn't spot where she was looking and she ran into someone, both her and the person falling to the ground.

"Ow…" mumbled Erika as she landed on her bottom.

"Be careful next time, fool." said a cold voice. Erika blinked and she looked up at the guy who stood over her, he looked at least two years older than her, with short and wavy, light brown hair. His eyes were sharp and dark brown, almost as dark as black. His face looked at her with a slight scowl. Erika blinked at him and she stood up, brushing dirt off her pants.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going and-" she was cut off as the mysterious adolescent trust a item in her arms. She looked at the item and saw it was a white box, like one from a bakery. The brunette looked at the other with a raised brow.

"Open it." said the young man, his voice serious. Shrugging, Erika flipped open the box and peered inside. It was a small cake, covered in white icing and designed with red, yellow, and green frosting. In the middle was a single, un-lit candle and written in brown frosting was-

"Happy… Birthday… Musica…?" Erika asked herself, her eyes widening as the guy pulled out a lighter and lit the candle, turning off the lighter and sneaking it back in one of the pockets of his leather jacket. He then pulled a small tape recorder and pressed the red button of it. Handing the tape recorder, he leaned forward, scanned his eye up and down at Erika, and gave a almost angered look.

"Best Regards… Kamen Rider." he muttered as he pulled away, leaving Erika dazed as he walked away to a motorcycle. Before slipping on his helmet, he gave one last glare before he revved up his motorcycle and rode away. Erika stood stone-still, completely freaked at what had just happened.

"Erika! What was- Why do you have that and where is that music coming from?" asked Ankh as she made it over to Erika. The latter blinked and shook her head. She looked at Ankh, and then the cake, seeing that the wax of the candle was melting.

I don't know but… I guess I should blow the candle and make a wish." she said as she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and blew. The only sound that was playing was the whispery and almost creepy song from the tape recorder.

"_Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear… Musica… Happy birthday to you~ Welcome to the world… Kamen Rider Musica…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(To Be Continued)<strong>_

**(End Credits roll in)**

_**Next time, on **_**Kamen Rider Musica!**

_Erika: Why won't you tell me who you are, Ankh?_

_Ankh: that is for me to know and for you to find out. Right now, we have to act inconspicuous. I have a feeling I wasn't the only when who was unsealed._

_**Later-**_

_Hina: Onee-chan! I'm so glad to see you're Ok!_

_Ankh: This brat is going to be an interference, Erika. I must get rid of her._

_Erika: No way! You do that, and I'm throwing the driver into the river!_

_Ankh: __**Fine**__! But we still must be inconspicuous._

_**And then-**_

_?: But why did you release them, knowing that they would cause this destruction?_

_?: My dear secretary. The birth of the Medalion is not so destructive._

_**Next time, **_**Kamen Rider Musica! **_**Episode Two, Happy Birthday, Musica.**_

_Erika: Henshin! Time to start a new beat!_

**Read and Review!**


End file.
